


Happy Birthday Mother Hen

by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl



Series: Marauder's Messages [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Birthday, James Potter's Birthday, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders Group Chat, Moony - Freeform, Mother's Day, One Shot, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: In their fifth year, James' sixteenth birthday is on the same weekend as Mother's Day in Britain. Remus, Sirius and Peter conspire together to throw the greatest party in Gryffindor. After all, it's not every day your best mate turns sixteen, even if said best mate also happens to act more like your mother than your actual mother.
Series: Marauder's Messages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024
Kudos: 39





	Happy Birthday Mother Hen

**(Saturday, 00:00)**

**~ Moony ~**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**~ Padfoot ~**

HAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAAAAAAY

Damn you Moony, beat me to it.

**~ Wormtail ~**

Happy birthday Prongs!

**(9:26)**

**~ Prongs ~**

Thank you!

Would appreciate it more if you didn’t all jump on me this morning.

**~ Wormtail ~**

We already let you sleep in an extra hour!

It’s hardly your birthday if the birthday boy isn’t awake.

**~ Padfoot ~**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Happy. Birthday. To. You!

HAAAPPPPYY BIRTHDAY

**~ Moony ~**

No need to overcompensate. Just be faster next year.

Happy birthday Prongs!

**~ Padfoot ~**

I literally sat there waiting for midnight!

How did you still beat me to it?

**~ Wormtail ~**

I call sorcery.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Yes, that would have to be it.

I’m afraid I have no choice but to burn Mr Lupin at the stake.

**~ Prongs ~**

Can we lay off the witch hunt for just one day? I’d like to have all of my friends alive for my birthday.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Fine.

I’ll get you next time, Remus Lupin.

**~ Moony ~**

Can’t wait. 

**(19:05)**

**New Group Chat** : Mother Hen's Big Day

**~ Wormtail ~**

Can you guys hurry up? James has asked me three times why he’s not allowed to enter the common room. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Yes, yes, we’re almost done lugging ten litres of butterbeer. Not to mention Moony almost broke his neck falling off the ladder. 

The least you could do is keep him occupied for a bit more. We’ll be ready at half 7. 

**~ Moony ~**

It’s not like we’re preparing the entire bloody common room for his 16th birthday party or anything. God forbid we take some time to decorate. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

He got too suspicious and tried to look at my messages so I nicked his glasses. 

Now he’s squinting with his phone right in front of his face, wondering why there’s a group chat without him in it. 

Surprise is ruined anyway. Slughorn saw us waiting in the great hall and asked us why we weren’t “living it up” in Gryffindor. 

**~ Moony ~**

Firstly, did you tell him he’s not invited? It wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried to join a student party. 

Secondly, why did we even try keeping this a surprise from James? We’re planning something that he isn’t allowed to know the details of on the day of his birthday. Contrary to popular belief, he’s not an idiot. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

True, there are some things that go on in that giant inflated head of his. 

**(20:00)**

**~ Prongs ~** added to **Group Chat**

**~ Wormtail ~**

Seeing as you'd already kinda figured it out, might as well add you to the chat so you can appreciate our hard work. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Pete, you had ONE job and you couldn't even do that right. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

Not my fault Slughorn keeps tooting regardless the occasion.

**~ Prongs ~**

You really outdid yourselves this year.

How did you even get the balloons to look like they’re floating from the ceiling?

**~ Moony ~**

You better appreciate the balloons, mate. I almost fucking died for that. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

And that’s another penny gone to the jar. 

**(20:27)**

**~ Wormtail ~**

Okay, so you know the piñata? 

Evans looks like she’s about to take it down. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Hide! She can’t prove it was us if we’re not there!

**~ Moony ~**

We’re at a birthday party for James Potter. It couldn’t be more obvious who put it up there. 

**~ Prongs ~**

Oh my god. 

She destroyed it! Did you see how hard she swung the bat? 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Looks like she hasn’t forgiven him over the incident. 

I thought she was going to make a dent in the wall. 

Mate, you gotta be careful when pissing her off or you might just lose your balls. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

Quick, get the lollies before the good ones are gone! Although, they’re all good ones since I was the one who put them in there. 

SOMEONE HELP ME BEFORE MOONY STEALS ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE

**(23:13)**

**~ Wormtail ~**

So how does it feel to be 16? 

**~ Prongs ~**

Not very different, to be honest. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

You’re finally legal! 

Not that Lily Evans is willing to shag you 

**~ Wormtail ~**

Let’s not talk about James’ future sex life. He’s practically our mother! 

**~ Prongs ~**

I am not your mother! 

**~ Moony ~**

I don’t know about that...

You confiscated Peter’s snack stash hidden under his bed. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Remus and I have a swear jar. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

And you’ve practically adopted Sirius! No one else can make him eat his vegetables or force him to layer up in winter.

**~ Prongs ~**

Okay, so I like looking after you all but someone has to!

Who else is going to make sure Peter passes his tests and Remus gets properly bandaged up whenever he’s injured?

Oh my lord, I really am your mother. 

**~ Moony ~**

That reminds me. Sirius and I booked a table for us tomorrow at Madam Puddifoot’s for tea. 

**~ Prongs ~**

I’m not complaining about the tea but why tomorrow? It’s not my birthday anymore. 

**(23:59)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

Happy Mother’s Day! 

**(Sunday 00:00)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

Fuck, I was too early.


End file.
